The Untamed Rose
by farons
Summary: Leila wasn't so sure she loved her so-called "perfect" life as a kittypet. Running off into the woods was her best idea yet, and meeting those cats changed her life... forever. Rated T just to be safe
1. Leila the Kittypet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors**

 **AN: Hey it's me! So I've been wanting to write something like this for a while since I just got around to reading Fireheart's story and I _love_ it. Anyway, a fun fact about Leila, her name was originally Uma but I liked Leila better. Also, I would really appreciate if you checked out my other story, a Descendants 2 fic, A Princess and a Pirate. Anyway, on with the story!**

Leila stared outside into the forest, longing to run free, feel the grass under her paws and the wind in her fur. It was pouring rain outside, so that was a bonus. Her housefolk kept her locked up on rainy days. Her friend, another kitty pet named Sam, walked in front of the window. _No fair_ Leila thought, _Sam's housefolk let him out on rainy days_. Leila loved water. "Sam!" she hissed. The window was closed. He probably wouldn't hear, but she try anyway. " _Sam!"_ He still didn't hear her. "Forget it." she mumbled. He couldn't hear her, and had walked away.

Leila walked over to her food bowl. It had the dry food stuff in it. She ate some and decided she wasn't hungry. She lapped up some water, and curled up in her bed to sleep.

The next morning promised sunshine. She stretched, padded over to her housefolk, and begged for them to take her outside. She always went outside in the morning. They opened the door and she padded out. She went behind the house, and leaped over the fence into Sam's garden. "Sam!" she hissed. The brown tom poked his head out the open window.

"What?" he mewed.

"I'm going today." Leila decided. She had put a lot of thought into this, and she wanted to live in the forest.

"What do mean?" asked Sam, alarmed.

"I want to live in the forest, away from this place. I'll visit. Bye!" And with that, Leila ran off into the forest.

 **AN: So, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. By the River

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors**

 **AN: First I want to thank PurplePanda1005 for the review! I really appreciate it! So, now Leila's going to live in the forest, alone. Or so she thinks. Anyway, onnnnn with the story!**

Leila bounded through the forest. It felt so... right. She paused for a second and sniffed the air.

 _Vole,_ she thought immediately. She ran after the vole. It squeaked and ran away.

 _It's probably scared off all the prey,_ she thought, silently cursing herself. She continued wandering through the forest. She heard the rushing of a river, and walked toward the sound. Sure enough, a river was in front of her, flowing strong and full of fish. Leila dipped her paw in the water and caught one, then bent down to have a drink of water.

"What are you doing here?" yowled an angry voice. Leila turned around, shocked.

"Well?" the voice demanded. It was a slender black tom with blue eyes.

"I-I just..." Leila stuttered. The tom looked slim, but well fed. "I needed a drink of water."

"You're hunting on RiverClan territory." he spat, glancing at the remains of the fish she caught. He padded closer to her. "What's your name? By the looks of you, you seem like a kittypet."

"I _was_ a kittypet." Leila informed him. "My name is Leila."

The tom looked thoughtful. "My name is Reedwhisker. I'm RiverClan's deputy."

"What's RiverClan?" Leila asked, puzzled.

Reedwhisker sighed. "We are a group of cats who live together and help each other. The warriors hunt for the elders and queens, and the medicine cats heal the wounded. RiverClan live by the river, and we hunt fish and attack from the water. This isn't the Clan for you if you don't like swimming. We live among three other Clans; WindClan, who we share a border with, ShadowClan, who we share a border with, and ThunderClan." Leila nodded, taking in every bit of information.

"Can I join your Clan?" she finally asked. "I can fish, and I can swim."

"I'll have to bring you to Mistystar, out leader, first." Reedwhisker told her. "Come with me." Leila followed the deputy eagerly. She was going to be part of a Clan!

 **AN: So I hope you learned a little bit more about Leila in this, and the title will soon make sense. As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
